familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:BigLisa/Czwarte spotkanie dwójki familiowiczów
Filmik ---- Familia SFW to nasza wikia, nasz azyl, z którego wychodzić nie lubimy, mimo iż czatan czasem nam w tym przeszkadza xD Znamy się wszyscy tak koło roku i staramy się wykorzystywać okazje do wynoszenia naszych internetowych rozmów do nieco nudniejszego, ale jednak świata realnego. Zdążyliśmy już poznać nieco szczegółów ze spotkania Kopra i Mruka czy Mart i Ann. Tak się składa, że czwartym spotkaniem w realu(nie, nie w sklepie xD) familii był przyjazd Lorda do miasta w którym mieszkam ja, Lisa. Spotkanie to różni się od innych o tyle, że Lord przyjechał na tydzień, a więc mieliśmy więcej czasu na łażenie po mieście, zdjęcia, filmy, NA w prawdziwym świecie xD Jak to wyglądało? Ja jakoś specjalnie się nie przejęłam tym wszystkim, Lord to Lord, czego miałam się spodziewać? xD Więc idę, po drodze spławiając siostrę - stalkera, która potem już towarzyszyła nam do końca, bo pozbyć się jej już później po prostu NIE DAŁO... Bez spiny, wychodzę z domu... parę minut po tym jak Lord już był na miejscu xD Tak z pół godziny na mnie czekał? A właściwie wcale mi się nie spieszyło. Moja niechęć do życia jakoś niespecjalnie się zmieniła. Idę na rynek, jak zwykle rozkojarzona światem, mogłabym wpaść pod samochód i nie zauważyć xD Z resztą, jeszcze wrócę do tego tematu. Czas na ostatnią prostą. Już za zakrętem rynek... Aż mnie w żołądku ścisnęło xD Jednak w głębi gdzieś siedziało ziarnko stresu xD Wbiłam na plac, wyjmuję aparat i szukam Lorda. Gdzie on jest? Czy to ten forever alone, tam na ławce?. Długo szukać nie musiałam, bo mnie zauważył. Witaj Liso, miło mi cię widzieć... nie... "Dzień dobry... TO GDZIE IDZIEMY?" xD Cóż za suche powitanie xD Co mogę powiedzieć? Nie spodziewałam się, że Lord będzie tak wysoki, no i ten głos xD Skierowaliśmy się w stronę Parku Miejskiego, a tam kazałam już Lordowi samemu sobie radzić xD Jak na filmiku można było zauważyć, jednak można zgubić się w parku. Chcieliśmy wcześniej kupić mentusoskie lody, ale lodziarnia była zamknięta, chociaż wg zegarka powinna być otwarta jeszcze przez parę godzin Plik:Logic_meme_emotka.png Trochę cisza, trochę nie, idziemy cały czas prosto, wstępujemy do Carrefoura, którego Lord ciągle z Castoramą mylił Plik:AreYouSeriousFace_emotka.png i idziemy dalej, na Gutwin, przez las... To tutaj nastąpiło to rozładowanie napięcia xD Nie do końca znamy drogę, po drodze błoto, badyle, komary, martwa żaba D: Wspominanie akcji z wikii, a zwłaszcza Nyai nas rozbawiły ~~ Tym sposobem po dotarciu na Gutwin już był luzik, jakbyśmy się sto lat znali, ławeczka, zbity, faile, dedykacje xD Podczas powrotu zastał nas deszcz i jeden parasol, ah ok xD Potem pizza, Lord załapał się na podwózkę mojego taty, dał się mu zapamiętać, bo Lord sam nie wiedział gdzie mieszka xD Następnego dnia nie działo się nic, poza tym, że padało. Trzeciego dnia również wybraliśmy się na Gutwin, ta miejscówka w lesie tym razem była trudniej dostępna. Droga w lesie była zalana, Lorde postanowił przebijać się przez krzaczory, a ja zostałam i myślałam. W tle było słychać połamane gałęzie i ewentualne "Aua!" xD Komary natychmiast zaczęły mnie atakować, więc pomyślałam, że na brzegach, ta kałuża nie może być tak głęboka i dałoby radę spokojnie przejść... co z tego, że prawie ugrzęzłam i się ruszyć nie mogłam xD Zdążyłam ominąć największe kałuże, zanim Lord wydostał się z leśnej dżungli. Kiedy dotarliśmy do cywilizacji, naszym oczom ukazał się multum ludzi -_- Wspominałam już, że nie lubię ludzi? Skierowaliśmy się w stronę rejestracji, po drodze kupując wodę, której butelkę zamiast otworzyć, po prostu zmiażdżyłam xD Ja i moja siła Plik:Facepalm_emoticon.PNG + te dziadoskie butelki, butelkę mogę zmiażdzyć połamać, a zakrętki i tak nie odkręcisz Plik:Logic_meme_emotka.png. Mimo iż czytałam regulamin dwa razy i powinniśmy spełniać normy, babka nas odesłała, bo by wbić do parku linowego musi nam osoba pełnoletnia podpisać oświadczenie, a wg regulaminu, jak mam 15 lat to nie powinno być takiego problemu. No dobra, zostawiliśmy mentuskę, shejciłam knajpę co tam była, obsługa nierozgarnięta, jedzenie suche... No to co? Wracamy do domu. Znów prosta droga, dłuży się i dłuży, a ludzi na niej mnóstwo jak nigdy. Idziesz lewą stroną, idą na ciebie ludzie, nie przesuną się. Idziesz prawą stroną, jadą na ciebie rowery, nie przesuną się. Zwraca ci typek uwagę żeby zejść na drugą stronę "bo to jest strona dla rowerów", schodzę na lewą, rower we mnie wjeżdża Plik:Derp_i_ukryty_wkurw_emotka.png. Po drodze mentusy, opowieści, niekontrolowany napad śmiechu Lorda Plik:AreYouSeriousFace_emotka.png, zauważenie stalkera-sis gdzieś w oddali. Następny dzień zaczął się od odebrania monopolu monopodu w sklepie w galerii. Unboxing, psucie i lagi xD Dopiero w domu odkryłam śrubkę, której nie mogłam znaleźć na początku. Spotkaliśmy przypadkiem na mieście moją znajomą z podstawówki, Klaudię. Jako iż nikt nie chciał podchodzić do randomów w celu realizacji "genialnego" pomysłu Lorda to skorzystaliśmy z okazji xD No i to by było na tyle, potem lemoniada, sraty taty, nic ciekawego. Kolejny, a zarazem ostatni dzień spędziliśmy w parku miejskim w towarzystwie Klaudii. To tam Lord pakował się do różnych bajerów na placu xD Tam też z pomocą Klaudii postanowiliśmy kontynuować zaczepianie przechodniów... Klaudia się jednak do tego nie nadaje xD No i to byłoby na tyle. Poznałam Lorda jeszcze raz, co wniosło mi niewiele tak naprawdę, bo znajomości w internecie wcale nie są bez sensu ;P Okazuje się, że Lord lubi przerywać i wtranżalać się z własnymi historiami xD Cieszę się, że mogłam cię spotkać, ale 4 dni... wystarczy xD A więc wracamy do zamulania w domu. Ależ się rozpisałam... to zapraszam jeszcze do przeczytania wypocin streszczenia punktu widzenia Lorda: Gdy pierwszego dnia przyjechałem do Ostrowca, było już za późno, żeby się spotkać więc przełożyliśmy spotkanie na drugi dzień. Jak dojechałem do domu cioci wszedłem na jej komputer i jeszcze chwile popisałem z Lisą na fb, i uzgodniliśmy co, jak i gdzie. Więc spotkaliśmy się na rynku, ale oczywiście ja się spóźniłem 11 minut a Lisa 30 xD. Jednak to dobrze bo by spotkała moją ciocie i moją mamę xD, gdyby przyszła na czas xD. Dalej poszliśmy zobaczyć te mentusowkie lody, no ale było zamknięte, dalej szliśmy do parku, gdzie szukałem wejścia na molo, i pokazałem swoją genialną orientację w terenie. Gdy już byliśmy na molo i zrobiliśmy sobie zdjęcie z żabo-śmietnikiem, pojawił się gość specjalny SIOSTRA LISY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (xD). Więc na zakończenie tego dnia poszliśmy na Gutwin, nagraliśmy pozdrowienia i poszliśmy na pizze. Potem tata lisy mnie podrzucił do domu, ale nikt nie wiedział na jakim zadupiu mieszkam xD. Mieliśmy innego dnia także iść do parku linowego, ale było trzeba podpisać... zgodę, jednak trzeba było to zrobić na miejscu, a nikt z nas nie miał przy sobie rodzica :P , więc nie poszliśmy do parku linowego. Spotkałem też jakąś koleżankę Lisy, która była randomem, który się do nas przyłączył xD. Co więcej, w sumie czekając na Lisę najbardziej bałem się, ze przejdziemy pół Ostrowca w ciszy, jednak tak nie było, a przed samym spotkaniem nie mogłem przestać się śmiać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Familiowicze